


Night of Melancholy: Chapter 3 (AU Stolitz Singers!)

by Doredarus



Series: (AU Stolitz Singers!) [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss, Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, Host Clubs, M/M, Music, Night, Singing, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Story, Sweet, Wholesome, city, club, lyrics, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doredarus/pseuds/Doredarus
Summary: What happens when you switch your favorite horse lover murderous imp and a lusty demon owl prince, to the biggest fan of music and the smoothest singer downtown ?AU fanfic series where Stolas is a top singer in one of the biggest music clubs in town, and Blitzo a fan who would follow him till the end.Filled with sweet and bittersweet moments alike, this series will tell the difficult past of our favorite pair in hell, alongside handmade song lyrics!*AU idea created by @SatorRotas over on twiteer!*
Relationships: Blitzo & Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo & Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas & Blitzo, Stolas and Blitzo (Helluva Boss)
Series: (AU Stolitz Singers!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101197
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Night of Melancholy: Chapter 3 (AU Stolitz Singers!)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with the third part! Things are starting to kick off a bit, as we dive a bit into the past of Blitzo. This time around, there's not a song lyric, but rather some kind of narration. I liked to go with the idea that Stolas focuses on song lyrics, while Blitzo's main vibes is with narrating stories! 
> 
> Next chapter we will be looking into Stolas past! Look forward to it!

The visitors lowered their voices, hushing. Then, all was invaded by a lasting silence. The lights dimmed, the sweet melody of smooth jazz played in the background as the clock struck midnight. 

Everyone stared at the small wooden stage, adorned by red silk carpets. 

The eyes of the audience were focused on the owner of the club, Wanrick making his entrance with a muffled following of claps and cheers. The hellhound raised his hands, smiling and waving, right before placing a mute finger close to his lips and winking at the spectators. His signature move that some members of the crowd reacted with quiet chuckles.

A welcome was given, then a small reminder and introduction to what was awaiting them for their first night in the club. 

Amidst the collective focus of the audience towards the stage, no one came to notice the small red imp making his way up on the ceiling, sneakily.

With wooden rails under him, sturdy enough to handle his weight, Blitzo chose a comfortable and clear view of the music spectacle. 

His intentions were all in waiting for his dear owl’s performance, but he caught himself attracted to the soothing melody of the other participants. 

All of them marvelous, from the first to the last that would set foot on the podium. 

Yet with all of these performances, and still waiting for his companion, the imp couldn’t stop himself from reminiscing of the past, and what brought him here. The calm and beautiful music of the various artists, one after another, cried inside his heart to express himself towards an audience of his own. He, himself alone. 

His forte, rather than in the lyrics and notes of a song, laid in the narration of a sad but hopeful story.

Months ago, under the mantle of a full moon, some fairytale bliss consumed the white spotted imp. For weeks to no end, his calm and tranquil life had descended towards almost madness. 

_ It was another night, where I gave myself to the consumption of all those things that kept hurting me, harming us. And like any other night, it kept eating parts of me, bit by bit. _

His ever-consuming darkness, swallowing all that he held dear, urged him to find solutions. A way to fix it. But when his lone brave attempts at foiling this growing void were met with failure, he shifted in finding a remedy to at the very least, halt or slow down the corruption. 

_ When all those things came crashing some time ago, I thought I could bear it, that it would be something else to leave behind. But it wasn’t. I couldn’t let go of it, and I was trapped. Anxiety didn’t take long to come over most of my days, and gave way for depression to form. _

When his body was failing to respond to his wishes, and the pain would continue on and on without end, he found respite in the consumption of horrible substances. Without even realizing it, these degraded his body, his temple, even further. 

_ I tried so hard to not fall for it, for all of those things. But we are in Hell, and drugs and alcohol are plenty enough. It didn’t take me too much effort to find it on my own. It numb the pain. At least for a time. I always needed more.  _

When his mind was on the verge of collapsing and being lost forever, he tried to find solace in the souls of caring people. But repulsive individuals sought to exploit his frail state, taking advantage of him and blocking his escape from any means. 

_ My savings were spent, and I had to find more of them. And when I couldn’t, the pain returned even stronger, and it almost drove me crazy. It changed me, made me angry, fearful, sad. Every day worst. My family, my friends, I would constantly hurt them. And then others found me, they offered to help me. Just that they never told me that for their help, there was a big catch.  _

The wicked people didn’t wither at the vile actions they did and would have kept doing to no end, until there was nothing left but a useless , lifeless husk.

_ They dragged me slowly, making me more and more addicted, always wanting more. A bloody rope and a hook around me, as if I had taken the biggest bait in the sea.  _

He soon learnt that alone he could not do this. But alongside someone else, who would fill the gaping holes inside his heart and heal it to its former shine, there was hope. 

_ Despite all, among the chaos that was invading my life, I was able to be livid for a few moments and understand my predicament, and something I hadn’t realized till then.  _

_ I couldn’t do this alone. I needed help.  _

Soon, he appeared, ready with determination in his heart, and bold but brave ideas in his mind. 

_ And right when I thought no could come to rescue me, you came. No matter how many times I had pushed you away, you would always return. And this time, it was no different.  _

Pushing all away as if a dark knight in armor and sword at hand, he slayed all around him until a path was found to bring both of them away to safety once and for all.

_ That one night, trapped inside that filthy place without a means of escaping. You grabbed all your courage and head on bluntly inside the maw of the beast. Knocking hard on the door, breaking a window. And before I could comprehend, I was out of there, you holding me on your arms. _

The imp brought himself back to reality, his heart aching after recalling the sad tale that his last life’s chapter had brought him. 

Back to a reality where bittersweetness was perhaps now a thing of the past, and hope for a future could be found. 

Stolas appeared from behind the red curtains, shaking the hand of the last performer to play, and turned towards everyone and giving an invigorating greeting. 

“Thank you, everyone. I…” The voice of the owl was deafened, as all the space around the imp concentrated in one point, his senses aimed solely on the charming and elegant movements the owl did, how his tail feathers and legs swiftly danced from one spot to another.

“...as I dedicate this song to someone who changed my life forever.” The singer said with a warm, fuzzy smile. His head and eyes slowly tilting up towards the ceiling, eyeing the shadowy imp lying down on a wooden tile, and giving him a little wink. 

Blitzo opened his eyes, snapping back to reality after seeing that. His white-spotted cheeks madly colored in tenacious red. 

Before the imp could begin to question himself...the voice of Stolas robbed him of any ulterior thoughts he had, alongside his heart once again. 


End file.
